few hours
by be-my-guardian-angel
Summary: Short Bade drabble written for YouCan'tControlMe & x-clownsdontbounce-x 's 7DOVP (Seven Days Of Victorious Prompts). Enjoy.


Sunlight streamed through the blinds of the large bedroom, its rays landing straight on the faces of the two figures sleeping soundly, tangled in a mess of sheets whilst their warm bodies were pressed together.

The dark-haired young woman groaned as she turned over, wanting to be put back into dreamland for a little while longer. "It's too early for this," She mumbled groggily, burying her face in the crook of her husband's neck. "Can't we sleep for a little bit longer?"

A warm chuckle escaped the young man's lips as he looked down at the beautiful girl he held in his arms. He had been awake for a while, not only admiring her beauty but allowing his mind to process the wonderful night before. It was still surreal to him, he couldn't believe after all these years she was finally his.

There was a time, probably back in high school when Beck thought Jade had finally given up on their relationship and was no longer in love with him. He guessed Jade felt insecure too, at times. Somehow, though, they always ended up coming back to each other. It was like a magnetic force, or perhaps divine intervention, that never wanted them to be separated because despite their differences, and the numerous arguments they had, and of course the jealousy of seeing each other with different people, they still loved each other.

That hadn't changed. He prayed to the gods above that it never would.

"No, babe, we can't. I'd love to, though." Beck finally replies to her question in a soft voice. He gently runs his fingers through her hair before continuing. "Our flight leaves for L.A. in a few hours, remember?"

Jade opened one eye and then groaned. "Ugh, I forgot. Why'd we have to get married right before Robbie and Cat's anniversary?"

Beck chuckled. "The date was your choice, remember?"

"Yeah, and I hate myself for it." She sat up, smiling a little. "And I hate you for not stopping me. I was drunk. You can't trust me when I'm drunk."

Beck smiled, running a hand through his hair. "I actually think you're cute when you're drunk."

Jade glared at him. "Don't call me cute."

* * *

"God, this snow isn't letting up at all." Beck remarked with a frown, glancing down at his watch. He crossed one leg over the other, drumming his fingers impatiently on the handle of the suitcase parked next to him. He'd been hoping that the weather wouldn't have been an issue, but by the time they'd hastily arrived at the airport they were told of the numerous flight delays.

"Cat's gonna be crushed." Jade said with a sigh, her phone pressed to her ear as she tried to get in contact with her best friend. "We promised we'd be there!"

"I know, Jade. But the snow is falling really heavy out there. We can't do anything else."

"Don't you think I know that?" She shot back. She then stood, having grown tired of sitting in the same chair for the past hour. "Hey—hello, Cat? This is Jade. I'm fine, babygirl. Beck? He's right here. No, Cat, we're not still in bed…"

Beck snickered. To this day he still wondered how Jade didn't slam her phone down in frustration after talking to Cat. She hadn't changed since high school.

"Cat!" Jade said sharply, cutting her off. "Cat, listen. We're at the airport right now and we…it doesn't look like we're going to make it to you and Rob's anniversary dinner." Beck could hear Cat's wail without it even being on speakerphone. "Cat, don't cry. I swear we tried our hardest, but this snow isn't letting up. Even if we took a private jet it still would take us more than a few hours to get out there."

"Tell her we'll send them a gift." Beck mouthed to her.

She acknowledged his statement with a nod. "Look, Cat, we'll make it up to you guys. We'll send you guys some gifts and then we'll fly out there this weekend. Do I what? Yes, Cat. I promise." Jade rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay. Tell Robbie we're sorry. Alright, love you too."

Jade ended the call and sat back next to her husband. That was a weird thing to realize, wasn't it? It'd take some getting used to.

"She took it pretty well."

Beck laughed and hooked an arm around her. "I could tell."

* * *

**Hope you liked! My first Bade. Make sure you enter YouCan'tControlMe and x-clownsdontbounce-x's writing prompt contest! It should be a lot of fun. :)**

**happy writing everyone!**

**-aria**


End file.
